


How reproduction works in the Love Live world

by TheCoolOne05



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Other, Sexual Education, Something weird I came up with, Warning: weird story ahead, i guess?, implied marriage, science!!, this is the first time I’m gonna write something like this, whatever XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: My weird mind suddenly questioned just how do these women create children XD Soooo I decided to make my own weird explanation!Enjoy! XD I apoligize for the incoming weirdness





	How reproduction works in the Love Live world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the weird side of my mind! XD
> 
> I tried so hard to not use words I normally wouldn’t use and tried to make it as short and precise as possible so you won’t have to read further into this weird mess XD
> 
> Enjoy! I guess XD

The world.

No, the universe.

The universe is a dynamic, ever-changing matter. Nothing ever really stays the same. It’s always changing and chaing and changing.

In my years studying medical, being a doctor, _and_ a parent, I have observed and witnessed several bizzare occurences that, I assume, happened universally. It is phenomenal...revolutionary. It really changed how the world saw everyone.

So what _did_ happen? What was this hypothetically universal change that took place?

Well, in further inspection, it seems silly. It seems...too odd to be true. Too good to be true for everyone that, probably, once wished for it. For a sudden change to suddenly take place, was this a blessing from above?

On to what exactly happened. Basically, humans, animals and the likes have developed the astonishing ability to change their reproductive system. I do not know how it happens or why it even happened. It’s like...some sort of a vast evolution. An adaptational evolution perhaps.

I do have a theory on why this astounding, sudden evolution happened though. Now hear me out because this is a bit lenghty.

For the past 20 or more years, the worldwide birth rate has alarmingly decreased. This is due to the fact that the amount of same-sex couples have increased for the past years and more. And without any sort of physical modifications, we all know that couples of the same sex cannot reproduce at all. This worldwide problem seemed to trigger our adaptational abilities to change us—evolve us.

This is where my adaptational evolution theory comes in to play. You see, I hypothesized that due to the continuously decreasing birth rate, our desire to stop this problem caused our brains to unlock something inside. It is quite known that we only use a small portion of our brain. So what if this desire and need unlocked this mysterious potential in our brain and allowed us to change and adapt to our need.

By the logic, since we needed a new way to reproduce, our unlocked ability helped us evolve into an ever-changing living orgamism, able to adapt and change whenever it is needed. So what ability did this evolution gave us? Like, I’ve mentioned earlier, it caused us to change our reproductive system. However, that doesn’t simply stop there...

You see, this ability actually takes time. Quite a long time. It is not instant and only time shall decide if you are ready to reproduce. For example, two women are married and have been living together for a year. One of them, the lead of the relationship, starts to notice changes occuring to her genitalia. Slowly as the months go by, the vagina disappears until it is replaced by a bump. This bump eventually morphs into the penis. And this is simply the external change.

Internally, the ovaries start to slowly move from its original position down towards where the scrotum shall appear. Several other female reproductive organs slowly morph into the male version. These changes and morphings pccur until the process is entirely complete

Do keep in mind that these are just the short versions of what takes place. 

And really, these changes don’t only happen to couples of the same sex. It truly depends on who leads the relationship the most, no matter what their sex may be.

The time it truly takes for these changes to occur is usually about 8-9 months. Some unlucky ones had to wait for a whole year. But no matter how much time it takes, it seems to be always worth it in the end.

Just like me with my wife... Currently, I’ve given birth to a beautiful baby girl we named Makina. My wife and I struggled with creating and giving birth to her. But like I said before, it was all worth in the end...

I am very proud to be a Yazawa.


End file.
